Operation: Iron Reign
Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Event Base' 'Attack Waves - Unknown Event Bases' 'Attack Waves - Fortress ' Currently Unknown Fortress Type. 'Experience Point Bonus' Currently Unknown Experience Point Bonus Method 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown '''NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves.' States of Repair - Event Command Center Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Press Expand to see full list.. Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D) -' Demonstration Wave to show the ??? in action. At its conclusion the Player is awarded 600 eXP and their Base is Restored to its prior state. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 03 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 04 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 05 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 06 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 07 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 08 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 09 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 11 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 12 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 13 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 14 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 15 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 16 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 17 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 18 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 19 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) Additional Information *'Operation: Iron Reign' is * Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' *'Shadow Ops' External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Operation: Iron Reign - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Coming Soon ( Official ) - Preview Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Coming Soon ( Official ) - Event Thread Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Animated Gallery eastern horde satellite base 1.gif|Eastern Horde Satellite Base 1 Gallery IronReign-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : First Event Description Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event